This invention relates to the mounting or installation of vehicle windows and, more specifically to vehicle windows which are mounted or installed through the use of an adhesive.
It is known to mount vehicle windows in a vehicle through the use of an adhesive such as, for example, a moisture-curable urethane adhesive. In such a mounting procedure, the edge of the window is glued to a flange of a vehicle body. In such procedures, however, it is usually necessary to apply the moisture-curable adhesive to the window just prior to the mounting of the window, since exposure to atmospheric moisture prior to mounting will, over a period of time, cause the adhesive to cure and lose its ability to bond effectively to the vehicle flange. However, if the adhesive is applied just prior to mounting of the window, the vehicle manufacturer must purchase, operate, and maintain a substantial amount of pumping and dispensing equipment, as well as store substantial quantities of the moisture-curable adhesive. In addition, in the case of automotive windshields, the vehicle manufacturer may also need to maintain a full line of pumping and dispensing equipment to apply one or more glass primers (usually a clear primer followed by a wiping operation, followed by the application of a "blackout" primer) to the glass surface prior to the application of the moisture-curable adhesive.
It is also known to pre-apply moisture curable adhesive to a window, and then cover the adhesive with moisture-proof foil in such a manner that the foil does not touch the bead of adhesive. The air enclosed in the foil is then evacuated and the package is filled with a dry protection gas. Upon application, the foil is completely removed to expose the uncured adhesive, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,853.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,853 also describes a process for pre-applying moisture curable adhesive to a window by first preparing a cured bead of adhesive adhered to the window in the shape of a receptacle for a second bead of uncured adhesive, placing a bead of moisture-curable adhesive in the receptacle which does not completely fill the receptacle, and then placing a covering over the receptacle which does not touch the uncured bead of adhesive. Upon application, the foil is completely removed from the receptacle to expose the uncured adhesive.
It would be desirable to develop a process for the pre-application of a moisture curable adhesive which does not require the use of protection gases or the removal of the cover foil during application, nor require the vehicle manufacturer to maintain a full line of pumping and dispensing equipment and a supply of adhesive and primers.